Pete White
Peter White, also known as Pete White, Doctor White, and Mister White, is a recurring character on Adult Swim's animated series The Venture Bros.. He is an albino computer scientist and an old college friend of Dr. Venture. He is voiced by Christopher McCulloch. History and Activities on the Show Peter White is a self-proclaimed genius who has shown little evidence to support the claim (a tendency he shares with several other characters). He is a friend and ally of Dr. Venture; the two have known each other at least since their college days. While in school, White was a disk jockey at the university radio station. He hosted a New Wave radio show called "The White Room," but he was kicked off the air for an obscene joke about one of his classmates, Mike Sorayama. He took a class taught by Professor Richard Impossible, one of the best minds in the Venture universe, but ultimately failed the class. Presently White and Master Billy Quizboy run Conjectural Technologies together; the services offered by this business are unclear (though White identifies himself as computer scientist, and Billy as a neurogeneticist). The only instance in which White and Quizboy represented Conjectural Technologies was when Dr. Venture asked them to diagnose and cure Dean's case of testicular torsion ("Are You There God? It's Me, Dean"). Their business appears to be based out of an old trailer which may also serve as their home. In the same episode, White was shown playing video games idly while Quizboy performed most of the domestic chores. White and Billy are usually seen together; they attended Venture's tag sale together, where they argued over the purchase of a shrink ray. There they also encountered Dr. Girlfriend, who they attempted to convince to become their archnemesis. The pair were also invited, along with Dr. Venture, to join a think tank led by Professor Impossible, despite the fact that Impossible had failed White in college (Dr. Venture had been given a sympathy "D" due to the death of his father). In the show's pilot episode, the two were attendees of a scientific symposium being held at the United Nations. The two were also seen arguing about Triana Orpheus at Dr. Venture's Christmas party, leading White to awkwardly flirt with the teenager until her father angrily chased him away. Dr. White's only appearance without Billy was in the episode "Past Tense," in which he, Venture, Brock Samson, and Baron Ünderbheit attended the funeral of their college friend Mike Sorayama. A robotic duplicate of Sorayama captured the four and tried to exact revenge for the ways they had wronged him in college. White's offense was the previously-mentioned radio incident, in which he read on the air a mock-dedication Sorayama supposedly wrote, proclaiming that he masturbated to a girl's picture every day and begging her to notice him. White was last seen (along with Billy) giving Jonas Venture Jr. a bionic arm to augment his malformed left arm. Mannerisms and Appearance White is an albino, which serves to make his surname oddly appropriate. Although Dr. Venture implies in "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay" that his albinism is the result of a malfunctioning experiment, White is already an albino by the time he enters college. (The pilot episode is generally not considered part of the show's canon.) When out of doors White can often be seen shielding himself from sunlight with a parasol. White is an aficionado of New Wave music, and during college adopted the associated hair and clothing style. He is either unconcerned or unaware that fashions and tastes have changed in the twenty-plus years since he left college. His attempt to impress Triana Orpheus in "A Very Venture Christmas" by bragging that he was the first DJ to play "The Bauhaus" on his college radio station suggests the latter. White and Billy have shown a tendency to gossip amongst themselves. In the pilot epsiode they discuss the possibility of a romantic relationship between Dr. Venture and Brock Sampson, later they question Dr. Girlfriend's true gender. Trivia *In his LiveJournal, Jackson Publick has stated that Pete White's voice is an imitation of his father, particularly the New England accent. (Publick also mentions this during the first season DVD commentary.) Category:The Venture Bros. characters